twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
BocoFan14
BocoFan14 '(Sometimes called BocoFan or just Boco) was a user who joined YouTube on August 5, 2010. The Beginning Back in 2011, BocoFan14 made a video called "Gordon and James Race" for fun, which now has 27,000+ views. The episode was probably filmed in his room on a standard carpet layout, very different from the extremely detailed model layout he has today. It was soon to become the first episode of his series, but it may be remastered after he finishes Season 1. He also made tributes to such characters as Gordon, Percy, and Duck. He then took a hiatus from Thomas and Friends after being inspired by LEGO stopmotion. Thomas Wooden Railway Series After becoming interested in Thomas once again in August of 2014, BocoFan14 created Episode 2 of his series, entitled "The Runaway Truck", and changed his name from JStudios2001 to BocoFan14 in late October of 2014. After file errors with Episode 3, entitled "Edward and the Animals", he uploaded nothing until Mid-March, when he released a promo for Episode 3, entitled "Bad Luck for Bertie". Then on April 6th, the episode was uploaded. Not even a week later, on April 11th, "The Untold Story: Part 1" was uploaded. "The Untold Story" is based off a fake story in which a concept in 1986 was scrapped because it was too much of a complicated story plot. The idea was also based off the ''How I Met Your Mother ''episode, '''The Burning Beekeeper. '''A whole page on his series can be viewed with this link. #Gordon and James Race* #The Runaway Truck* #Bad Luck for Bertie* #The Untold Story: Part 1* #The Untold Story: Part 2* #The Untold Story: Part 3* #Oliver's Excellent Adventure* #Duck and the Bridge* #Hiro, Paxton, and the Express* #George the Stubborn Steamroller #Duncan and the Slate Cars #Dauntless Remakes BocoFan14 got into creating remakes to take a minor break from his series. The episodes he remakes are his favorite, and he doesn't take suggestions unless he really likes them. None of the remakes had possible release dates. All are random uploads. #The Diseasel* #Duck Takes Charge* #'Old Iron #'Bulgy' #'A Proud Day for James' #'Time for Trouble' #'Donald and Douglas' The Menace Files The Menace Files is a new series that was supposed to start on August 28th, 2015, however was pushed all the way to October 14th.The series is mainly to describe the main antagonist, Mr. Menace, and how he became the man he is. It will also showcase other relationships, such as Mr. Menace and Sir Topham Hatt's rivalry. BocoFan14 only has one season planned at the moment, but will plan a second season if the series is received well. Season 1 will end halfway through Season 2 of The Thomas Wooden Railway Series. #Beginnings #Swiping & Stealing #The New Controller #Visiting Day #Identity Change Specials When BocoFan14 achieved 75 subscribers, he uploaded a video called Run Sodor Run, which you can check out down below. In an update video posted last fall, he announced that when he reached 200 subscribers, he will do a face reveal. He will also do a reaction video to his older videos, something that he is not looking forward too. BehindBocoFan14: Second Channel BocoFan14 made a second channel called BehindBocoFan14. It includes behind the scenes videos starting with behind the scenes of Duck and the Bridge, and The Menace Files episode 2. It has random videos as well. Music BocoFan14 also uses music that is non-Thomas in many videos such as: *DVBBS & Borgeous - TSUNAMI *The Chevin - Champion *The Presets - Ghosts *Key and Krates - Dum dee Dum *Avicii - This is So Good *Dutty Moonshine - Taking it Back *Kool and the Gang - Celebration *Approaching Nirvana - Mount Olympus *Tobu - Higher *Tobu - Running Away *Parade of Lights - Feeling Electric *Aero Chord - Warrior of the Night *Two Steps from Hell - Spirit of Champions *Ship Wrek & ZooKeepers - Ark (NCS) *Avicii - The Nights *Kygo - ID (Outro Song) *Don't - Ed Sheeran (Don Diablo Remix) *All It Ever Was - Miami Horror Run Sodor Run: 75 Subscriber Special On August 30, 2015, BocoFan14 uploaded a video entitled "Run Sodor Run". The video is his 75 subscriber special and uses regular techniques, but also some Lego stop-motion. If you look closely, all of the engines he showcases is his own collection. This title, Run Sodor Run, is a twist on the song name, Run Boy Run. GeoGuessr Recently, BocoFan14 uploaded a video of himself playing the internet game, GeoGuessr. In the game, you are dropped somewhere in the world, and you travel along using Google Street Maps and then guess where you are. You could be dropped next to Big Ben, or on a country road in the northwest part of Russia. The main event that happened in the video was when BocoFan14 saw a sign that said Jersey Bridge, and then thought he must be in New Jersey. He then passed a sign that read "California", but decided it meant nothing. After around 15 minutes of searching, he went back to the same sign and realized where he was. Friendships BocoFan14 has already gotten to know George and Dylan's TWR and extras, and has also started to get to know DuncanWoodenRailway, Ryatron12, OliverTheGWREngine, and Crimson2091 via Skype, hangouts, and Twitter. He wanted to get to know larger users such as MrMPS2002, and Ericpierre53. Milestones 60 Subscribers: June 21, 2015 75 Subscribers: July 16, 2015 100 Subscribers: September 15, 2015 Departure On July 15, 2019, BocoFan14 uploaded the 12th and final episode of his series, Dauntless. He took the first minute and a half to say his reasons for ending his YouTube channel. He stated that his life has become "more engaging and important," that the television show has become so bad that in his mind the show ended after season 8 and fully ended after Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. He did say that he can still be found on Twitter, but that the community has become so toxic that he finds it best to leave the community forever. BocoFan14 will be remember for the many remakes and episodes of his series he made. Category:2011 Category:Former Members